


Red is Soft and Warm-- Wait. What.

by seri-kun (vanijane)



Series: Everything Red and Green [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: The Origin | Pokemon Origins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanijane/pseuds/seri-kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events that unfolded in the Pokemon Tower, Green sits atop a tree branch to reflect over that sudden warmth in his chest and fluttering in his gut when Red held him.</p><p>(Green feeling the effects of puberty and realizing first love.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red is Soft and Warm-- Wait. What.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted this on my instagram (seri_kun19) as a short!fic but IG was being difficult and I couldn't post the whole thing there. *Sighs*
> 
> Anyway! Minor spoilers for episode 2 of Pokemon The Origins.

Perched on a sturdy oak branch, Green thought deeply of the events that had just transpired minutes earlier. The sun was rising behind him, he had been awake the entire evening but he couldn't sleep. No, he was too afraid of--

"Argh! Damn it!" He growled to himself, slapping the palm of his hand to his forehead. "That was just a Marowak's g-ghost!"

He felt his skin crawl at the memory. Oh, how he hated ghosts. If he was threatened by Arceus to admit to a weakness, it had to be that-- but of all people, he had to run into Red! He could remember it clearly as if it were the back of his Wartortle's shell. Unable to stop the momentum (and not wanting to stop because that ghost), his body was pressed tightly to Red's and even if his first thought was to push away, his arms circled around his rival tightly.

"Green?" His rival had gasped and only now did Green realize that Red had done a good job keeping them upright. "What are you doing here?"

It was at that instance that Green felt a sudden warmth spread from his chest and that unmistakable feeling of calm from just hearing Red's annoying voice. The feeling only worsened when he felt a pair of arms wove tightly around him, freaking him out so much that he jolted away from his rival. 

"Ack!" He choked. His stomach was churning, not in a bad way but not in a good way, either. Finally, he managed to gasp out, "There's a ghost, dude!"

Truthfully, he had forgotten about that ghost for a moment, had even forgotten his fear of them, too. But then he heard the ghostly warning behind him and flinched, quickly stepping behind Red.

Green pounded the back of his head to the tree, disturbing the Pidgeys and Spearows resting. Even thinking about that horrible event brought a fluttering in his gut that he just wanted to erase but at the same time, it made him want to feel those arms around him again. It was warm and dare he admit it, soft.

"Holy Arceus, Green. What the Psyduck are you thinking?!" He screamed at himself, pulling at his hair and scaring the baby bird and bug Pokemon around the area. 

There was no way that was right! Red was lankier, how could he feel soft as that large Snorlax blocking the road? It had to be against the laws of physics! Nothing was making sense and dammit, that was the first time Red looked so cool and being in control. It used to annoy him but now, seeing that chubby face looking so determined and serious, his stomach was flailing more than a Magikarp.

Wait. What. Cool? When the hell did Red ever look cool? Green let out yet another incoherent sound, wanting to tear his eyes out in frustration but at the same time, growing a strange need to be wrapped by Red's embrace.

"What is happening to me?" He groaned out desperately, pulling his knees to his hammering chest.

Arceus. Arceus. Arceus. This was Red's fault. No doubt about it. He gritted his teeth, seeing his rival's adorable face in his mind and vowed to beat the living daylights out of him. He was going to be the best trainer and show Red his place! Afterall, if he hadn't given the Silph--

Wait. Adorable? Oh hell no.


End file.
